


Birthday suit/深度滞流[5|上]

by juesare



Category: xixiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare
Summary: 略微精神pua保持克制阅读注意身后





	Birthday suit/深度滞流[5|上]

**Author's Note:**

> 略微精神pua   
保持克制阅读  
注意身后

医院的车库好暗，当然，其实全世界的车库都不怎么亮。站在电梯口侧面的张九泰摸索着眼镜带上，去找那串车牌。  
那辆车上带着泥土，血液，脂粉和烟酒的香气。皮革的坐垫其实不怎么舒服，张九泰身为一个享乐至上的人对此有点点……厥词。但现在自己就是压上刑场的犯人，又有什么批判的权利呢。  
下午时刘筱亭炽热的手指还搭在自己手臂上，说一定给自己拿来水杯。现在就这漆黑的车库里去见自己妄图躲避的恶魔。  
说是恶魔是不是有点过分？张九泰自我反思着，打开车门。  
“他恢复怎么样了？”  
“你不是他主治大夫吗？”  
“你知道他已经协商好转校的事吗？”  
“何九华，不兜圈子溜我好不好。”  
车灯被扭亮，暖黄光下何九华的颧骨带着一点熬夜后留下的白。  
“跟我做一次，我把杯子还你。”  
上升在一半的车窗，飞快掠过的路灯在玻璃的切割下变得散漫。漂亮的，带一点粉笔灰的右手握住左手手腕，留下一条粉色的压痕。  
眼镜挂在鼻梁上，摇摇欲坠。红灯的间隙，食指和中指的服务。倒车镜里何九华耳边翘起的头发，全都说明这只是一场，  
一时兴起。  
路越来越熟悉，，张九泰握住自己的安全带，嗓子里不知道是恐惧多一点还是愤怒多一点。也许是不可思议多一点吧。  
“你妈的何九华你从哪里知道的我的地址。”  
“你说呢？”  
倒车入库，站在电梯门口的两人。平稳上升的电梯间，颤抖的手伸不进去钥匙孔。  
“只是419，不至于这么害怕。”  
那跟恶魔419呢，值得害怕吗。  
自动打开的灯光，柔软吹起的空调。何九华跟在张九泰的身后，问能不能烧点水喝。摆弄着半死不活的万年青，张九泰说自己想先去洗个澡。  
夏天，开了浴霸。过高的温度晒的人头脑发胀。热水让浴缸变得湿滑，缩在角落里感受热水的流淌。  
门被打开，水性润滑被丢进来，漂浮在水面上的小瓶子。  
“乖，自己先动手。”  
闭着眼睛，手臂像是骤然下垂的杨柳，在自己腿间缠绵交错。咬住的下唇，在门牙之间滑动的，嫩粉色的肉。扬起的脖颈和收缩的脊背，水波下本就模糊的膝盖搅起一点浪花。靠着门，何九华端着热水杯，仿佛是观赏一只无依无靠可怜兮兮的美人鱼。  
张九泰在发抖，在害怕。  
这个认知并不需要多么敏锐的判断力，但却意外的可爱和催人兽欲。在张九泰自己家里欺负这个看起来有点狡黠的人民教师，带着戏谑和嘲弄看他自己开拓，看不甘的眼睛里粘上一点点愤怒。  
多好玩。  
热，真的热。过分温度的灯，和不会拒绝而紧紧收缩的穴肉。水从身边流过，卷走多余的润滑飘在身体各处，自我的抚摸产生了不正确的幻觉意识，仿佛自己真的变成了一个，在男人面前搔首弄姿的婊子。  
两根手指依依不舍的取出，缠绵的穴肉发出“啵——”的一声。  
“唔……好了……”  
被从浴缸里抱出来，带着调笑和戏弄的咬着张九泰的耳垂，问是对自己括约肌太有信心还是对何九华本人太没信心。灯光在触碰中变暗，像是潜伏在暗夜丛林中的豹。  
滑腻的润滑剂，顺着医生的手进入后穴。闭着眼睛自暴自弃的嘬着何九华的手指，靠在门框头发里和后背上的水全都滑入股缝。在混乱中那一双做手术的，精巧又美丽的手撑开又弯曲，指节那一块平实的骨节挤压过前列腺。  
太磨人了，咬着下唇肉，张九泰左手抓着何九华的上衣，右手伸下去妄图阻止何九华的玩弄，却被何九华放在臀部的另一只手拉着，塞进中指。  
“感受一下，这才叫开拓好了。”  
手指在润滑剂中交叉，肌肉一圈圈的收缩又舒张，咕叽咕叽的略带黏性的润滑剂被撑开水丝又断裂掉在地面，拉着张九泰的手指往外撤，用那双奶白的指头，粉嫩指甲去刮浅浅的敏感点。  
来自条件反射，最直接最没有遮盖的爽，被抠弄的爽感让张九泰挺起躯干，双腿颤抖。何九华的手几乎是钳住张九泰的因为久坐和不爱运动而软乎乎的嫩白的臀，每一次手指的伸入伸出都狠狠碾过前列腺点。太超过了，小老师的手指被穴肉的挤压排出来，带着哭腔的呜呜声，和不轻不痒捶何九华的肩膀。  
“何九华……哥哥……不能，再碰了……唔——！”  
全身紧绷着，穴肉猛烈的收缩，何医生的三根手指全都被吃到指根，润滑剂被猛烈收缩的后穴挤出，堵在医生的手指缝里。嘴唇被自己咬破了，在疼痛中才一点点回过神来，身体骤然松弛，瘫软着射出稠液。  
几乎是被何九华架着，肚子和大腿依然有神经质的抽搐痉挛，前列腺高潮几乎能让不太锻炼的张老师感受一次什么叫做“爽到想死”。搀扶着回到卧室，几乎是抱着一个玩具熊丢在床上，双目已经失神的张九泰只知道抱着自己的肚子，像是恐惧又像是怀念刚刚那几乎是过呼吸的高潮。  
他急需要一个吻，一个拥抱，来哄哄这个在爱欲里变得唯唯诺诺的小朋友。  
“何医生……亲我一下好吗？”

相像一下，一只软乎乎的小白熊，张开手望着你，让你给亲一口，如何一个恶趣味如何九华这样的人都会晾着着傻乎乎的小孩。  
但不知怎么着，这次的何九华就是出乎意料的心软，撑开张九泰的大腿，手扶着腰侧两边的床，虚虚的环绕着，给人一个缠绵悱恻的，带着薄荷漱口水味道的吻。唇与舌相互交错相依，唾液几乎是一边倒的进入张老师的嘴里，迷糊糊的，吞咽带着喉结和咽喉肌肉的运动，在这场几乎可以被定性为精神强奸的性事中沾染上暧昧和温柔的喜好。  
陷在白滑软肉中的，肩胛骨。长期上课导致的一点点高低肩，从斜方肌上吮吸。张九泰哪有经历过这么让人失去方寸的性爱，只知道，傻乎乎拽着身后床单，从嗓子里发出带着恐惧和好奇甚至带点自暴自弃的，纤细的呻吟。  
微妙的，肉眼能看出来的一段甜蜜的弧度。胸部的脂肪像是慕斯蛋糕，乳头蹭过何九华的手表而发出细小的抽气声。被捏着打转，在神经末梢疼痛中充斥着被侮辱被调笑而汹涌而至的快感。  
“张小狗，不应期过去了哦？”  
大腿早早已被掰开了，半挺起的性器映衬在何九华的黑色裤子上。两个人手臂在张九泰的腹部重叠，随着呼吸的起伏而在爱欲的海浪上柔软游荡。  
有一就有二，带着柔软的，摇晃的软肉的胳膊取出来，去够何九华的脖颈。“再亲亲我……求你……”  
交依的唇舌，有力的被撑开的大腿。炽热的，带着粘液的性器不容置疑的抵入，房间里的温度仿佛是被推动上升。  
接吻像是吮吸掉灵魂，张九泰根本就被反应过来何九华没有带套，当然更没反应过来何医生甚至连衣服都没有脱。  
他妈的，太深了……明明已经被开拓好了，但却会发自灵魂的恐惧。哼哼唧唧的服软，手臂却不敢从何九华的肩膀下拿下来。大腿根真的被撑开的发酸，括约肌瑟缩着拒绝着何医生的入侵。  
“啪——”巴掌扇在柔软的屁股上，被疼痛惊吓而放松的后穴一下子又吃进去一截。何九华的手在全身留下红印，钳住张九泰的下颌笑着问难道不是张老师想跟我做？  
怎么敢说不是呢。过分天赋异禀的性器几乎是把张九泰捅穿，漂亮的张老师的手抓皱何九华的短袖，嘴唇从门牙里跑出来，带着肉欲的红色。  
掐着腰，几乎是蛮不讲理的冲撞。润滑剂的水声和张九泰喉咙里的呻吟此起彼伏。皱着眉头的何九华一只手按住张九泰的腰一只手抵住小老师的脖子，在断断续续的窒息中后穴的疼痛和痒呈指数放大。没有呼吸没有嗅觉，全身上下只有后穴和性器的神经还在工作一般，哭着，眼泪沾湿深色的枕套。  
太超过了，被抱起来放在何九华的腿上，柔软的臀部被迫分开，本来就吃的很深的肉刃吃的更加完整。前列腺被狠狠抵过，扬起的脖子和向后撑住的胳膊全都打颤，稀疏的毛发中漂亮的性器被何九华的皮带摩擦到冠状沟。  
“憋着！”  
被打了脊背和肉臀，湿热的性器从恋恋不舍的后穴中撤出。就差一点点……一点点就到了……张九泰胡乱伸着手去够何九华的胳膊，却被拉着翻过身来。  
再次被充满，手腕像女孩子一般细，被拉着强迫一样挺起身子，何医生另一只手去拿上床头柜的那支高脚杯。  
玻璃的，好凉。被狠狠扣在性器上，那温度让张九泰带着哭腔尖叫出声。后面被狠狠撞着，前面被抵着杯子摩擦，前液开始过度分泌，后面囊袋和肉臀拍打的啪啪声与前面玻璃杯和性器传来的咯吱咯吱声相得益彰变成一首协奏曲。  
跪着，腿想蹬却蹬不顺畅，在妄图蹬腿的时候被何九华按着狠狠分到最大，自斜下方有力的冲撞几乎让张九泰忘记呼吸。  
呼吸好疼，肺管和咽喉都带着急需氧气的火碱般疼痛感，眼泪不知道什么时候流了满脸，手腕疼的像是要断了。这些疼痛都抵不过后穴里何九华带来的快感，润滑被高速的进攻拍打成白沫，玻璃杯已经变成磨砂玻璃。  
太深了，真的太深了。仅仅是搅动都能让张九泰哭出声来，更别说何九华那手术台上练出来的体力进行大开大合的操干。肚子里好热好烫，快感的累积像是滚烫的岩浆淹没张九泰，就差一点点，但始终抓不住那一点点的点在哪里，耳朵边何九华带着调笑和喘气的声音像是恍惚间死神的召唤，问他爽不爽，要不要再深一点。  
要的，支支吾吾的啜泣和分开的大腿，夹杂着床垫被蹭到移动的低沉声音。咬住张九泰的后脖，几乎是粗暴的性爱啊。张九泰的手无助的抓住何九华的皮带，被何九华的指甲划破手腕，眼睛前全都看不见，瘫倒在床上感受心脏几乎是自救一般的发疼的收缩。  
被放在眼前的玻璃杯，小半杯半透明的白色粘液。后穴里汁水满溢，身体稍微一碰就颤抖着，泪腺开始分泌眼泪。何九华从兜里捏出烟盒点燃两根，一根自己抽着一根塞进张九泰嘴里。  
“睡会，我等会给你洗洗。”  
滴答一声，零点了。


End file.
